Altercation
by Miss Barrowmaniac
Summary: Harry and Severus have again been forced to work together, but this time their traditional arguments take a different turn. WARNING: SLASH! Means two male characters romantically involved. Don't like it, don't read it!


**Title: **Altercation  
><strong>Author: <strong>Miss Barrowmaniac  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Harry/Severus.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13, for slash and a little making out.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Harry and Severus have again been forced to work together, but this time their traditional arguments take a different turn.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All the characters belong to JK Rowling. I only took them out for a little ride; with that terrible war going on they also deserve to have a little fun.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> It's a bit of an AU. Suppose Harry actually went back to Hogwarts for his seventh year, and that's when this happened. Severus might be a little OOC, but I love to see him out of control! And it hasn't been beta'd so excuse me for any mistakes! Other than that, there are no spoilers here! Also, this is my first slash, so please read and review!

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Altercation**

"Don't play with fire, boy."

Severus held Harry's chin up with his thumb, pressing the tip of the other fingers against the boy's nape. They were supposed to be working together in the Potions Master's office, but ended up arguing as usual. When Harry lost control and drew his wand, ready to fight, he found himself instead just inches away from his professor. Harry kept his eyes down, looking at the wand tightly held in his hand, which was being kept lowered by Severus's firm grip on his wrist. He didn't seem aware he still had a free hand to fight back with. Suddenly he wasn't even sure he wanted to fight back.

Harry's skin burnt under his professor's touch, and Severus's warm breath against his face made his mind blur. Hesitantly, Harry looked into the black eyes that pierced through him, and didn't find the hate and anger he learned to associate with that tone of voice. Severus's eyes seemed... tired.

Harry would've kept starring at those mesmerizing eyes forever, if the professor hadn't abruptly let him go and turned his back on him.

"Get out." The boy knew the order came out less steady than Severus would've liked it to. "Please, Harry."

His name in the Potions Master's voice was caress, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't want to go. And even if he did, the sensation overload he received made him incapable of exerting any control over his own body.

"I can't do this."

The vulnerability in his professor's voice surprised Harry, but before he could think about anything to do, Severus had cupped his face between his hands, rested his forehead against his and closed his eyes. Harry couldn't help but close his own, aspirating the inebriating smell emanating from the other man.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but it probably only took Severus a few moments to start playing with his advantaged nose against Harry's. Then their lips were brushing against each other's, and the boy couldn't help but sigh. Taking that as a sign of consent, Severus kissed Harry as softly as he could, giving him every last chance to retreat. Feeling no resistance, he parted his lips and allowed his tongue to sneak out, but Harry's inexperience made him too hesitant to do anything other than clumsily stand there praying not to do anything wrong and have the professor move away.

But Harry's inexperience fit in perfectly with Severus's expectations and, as all his fantasies in which he taught the Golden Boy everything he needed to know came back to mind, he lazily licked the lips pressed against his own, first one, then the other, causing Harry to moan helplessly. Taking advantage of the parted lips, Severus invaded the boy's mouth and explored it avidly.

Surprised at the assault, but very pleased, Harry mimicked Severus's hands, diving them in the professor's long black hair. The locks didn't feel greasy as they appeared, but very soft and evidently taken care of.

They parted a few minutes later, both of them panting, and met eyes foggy with lust. Confident with the newly-acquired experience, Harry pulled Severus's lips back to his own, reproducing the trails the professor's tongue had done in his own mouth.

With a fluid motion, Severus cleared some space on the desk Harry had been leaning against and sat the boy on top of it. Harry's protest for lack of lips against his own quickly died as he felt Severus nibbling his earlobe, and was substituted by a surprised exclamation of pleasure. The professor's skilled hands moved to the buttons on his robe, eager to make contact with skin, while a sneaky tongue made its way from the ear down his neck. Harry's moan vibrated against Severus's tongue, who moaned in return before abruptly walking back.

Harry opened his eyes ready to complain until he saw the look on his professor's face. Severus was flustered, but looked guiltily at him, not with the same lust he'd shown just moments before.

"You have to go, Harry."

The boy slowly stood up, and even though every atom of his body urged him to stay, something in Severus's voice made him comply. The professor was holding the door open, trying not to look at him. He feared he'd lose the little control he'd gathered. Harry hesitated for a moment before leaving a kiss on the older man's cheek and running away. Severus closed the door behind him, leaning his head against it and taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before heading to the shower to erase the most clear evidence of his desire.


End file.
